


Debasing the Throne

by toggledog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill:</p><p>Jane has realised that it simply isn't working between her and Thor, and is determined to break up with him. In the meantime, Thor has been told that Loki is, in fact, still alive and has taken over the throne. As much as Thor wants to smack him in the face, there are other, more intimate things he'd also like to be doing with him, naughty things that he really shouldn't be thinking of, but nevertheless can't stop thinking of... while his hand starts to touch himself...<br/>When he arrives in Asgard, he discovers that Loki watched him pleasure himself, and is now determined to make Thor's fantasies, about making love on the Asgardian throne, a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debasing the Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> This is just pure smut, really.  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> In regards to Jane Foster, I do like her character. I simply never truly believed the love story between her and Thor. The reasons why are detailed in this fic.

Jane stared at the laminated cardboard, with a very concentrated expression. To Darcy, it looked as though the words she was attempting to decipher were written in another language. Finally, Jane sighed, turned to the waiter and pointed at an item, on the top left of the menu.  
“I'll have the carbanara with penne, thanks.”  
“After all that, you're going with something so dull?” Darcy said, as the waiter moved away.  
Jane shrugged. “I like carbanara.”  
“Then why didn't you just order it straight away, then?”  
“I thought there might be something better on the menu.”  
Darcy considered this. “You know, that actually does make sense.”  
“I've managed to pinpoint the anomaly in the system." Jane returned to their conversation from before the waiter came to the table. "The calculations for Saturn are point ten thousand of a millimetre out.” Jane frowned. “Annoying. That means we'll have to redo the entire set of calculations. Tell Ian he'll have to pull an all-nighter for this one.”  
“Oh he's ah... he's not coming back.”  
Jane favoured Darcy with her best 'what have you done now'? look  
“Relationships formed in apocalyptic situations never work out, You know me. I operate at my best when I'm single.”  
Jane frowned down at the cup of water before her.  
“What's up, chickadee?” Darcy picked up her own glass and took a sip  
Jane looked up, seemingly steeling herself. “I'm going to have to break up with Thor.”  
Darcy instantly started to choke on the water.  
“Are you crazy? The man's a demi-god! He's strong, he's smart, he's got a rocking bod. He's kind, he's got a rocking bod. He adores you. Again, rocking bod.”  
“Well, yes. I argue that we are very physically attracted to each other but... lately, I've realised that it isn't enough. We get along, sure. But...we were only together three days, the first time he came to earth. We didn't know each other, really. To be honest, I feel a bit embarrassed that I acted like a little school girl, when he didn't come back and see me for two years.”  
“He did come back to earth, remember? And he didn't come see you, the bastard!”  
“Now that we are getting to know each other. Truly know each other, I realise that perhaps we don't have as much in common as we once thought. I mean, he's a demi-god, as you said. I like him. I'm attracted to him. But I'm not in love with him.”  
“Again. Demi-god. Shouldn't that be enough?”  
“For me? No. I'd rather be single than be with someone I'm not in love with. Even if he is a Norse god.”

Darcy considered this.

“Ok, if you put it that way, I do understand where you're coming from. Still, tough to just dump him while he's still mourning his brother, even if Loki was a total douchebag.”  
“Exactly. This is going to be hard.”  
Darcy laughed. “And not the way that you want, huh? Not any more.”  
Jane smiled and shook her head.  
*  
Thor tapped the fish tank, watching, with amusement, as the fish darted away from his hand. Earth creatures never ceased to delight him. At least, this time, he had the forethought to not tap too hard, and thus not break the glass. Last time, he had watched, with a large amount of almost scientific curiosity, the fish flop around on the floor, until Darcy, who was helping Jane with a complex scientific paper, came in shouting, from the other room.  
He now wandered into the kitchen and saw the note written on the fridge.

_Gone to lunch with Darcy_

_Jane_

Thor opened the fridge door, looking inside and perusing all of the food. Clearly, none of it even came a thousandth of the richness and variety of the bounty back home-  
Thor ceased that direction of thought. No, to remember Asgard was to invite back a pained yearning in his heart.  
Frigga

Loki.

No no no.  
He had tried, had he not, to help his brother? Continually.  
Why was Loki determined to be stubborn?  
Not that it mattered any more, anyway.  
Loki was gone.  
He loaded his arms with produce and stepped back to close the fridge door-  
-and stood, frozen a long moment,staring at the being before him.  
All of the food fell from his hands and smashed to the floor, cutting his feet and shins with glass and splashing all manner of liquids onto his flesh. He did not feel it, nor was he aware of more glass cutting into the soles of his feet, as he stepped forward.  
“Is it really you?”  
The image of Frigga nodded, then shook her head. “Yes, and no. It is an imprint of me, released from Valhalla, to tell you news of great import.”  
Thor wished to throw his arms around her, to sob heavily against her breast, though he knew that would not be possible  
Frigga was not here, not truly.  
“Loki is not in Valhalla.”  
Initially, Thor thought he'd misheard. He asked her to repeat herself.  
She smiled. “He has fooled you all, imprisoned Odin and charmed him to look as himself, and is ruling Asgard with Odin's visage. You must return to Asgard to put a stop to Loki's foolishness.”  
“Loki is alive?” Thor said slowly, uncomprehending.  
“Loki never died, it is true.”  
“Loki is alive...” He pondered the sentence a long moment. “That little shit!”  
It was an expression that he'd acquired from Tony Stark and felt it best summed up his adoptive brother.  
“Heimdall will open the portal at six o'clock midgard time, tonight. You must be at the precipice when this happens. Jane Foster will understand what that means.” Her expression softened. “I must take my leave. Goodbye, my beautiful Thor. I will always love you.”  
She leant over and kissed him (it felt no more than a cobweb brushing against his cheek) and then was gone.  
Thor stared at the space where she had been, going over, in his mind, what she had just told him. As usual when it came to Loki, he felt a mixture of exasperation, anxiety, hurt, pain and... something else. Something he didn't want to admit to. Realising he was hard, Thor unzipped his jeans and reached in, to take his cock into his hands.  
No.  
This was wrong. He shouldn't be-  
When he saw Loki, he would smack him in his undoubtedly smug expression.  
Alive.  
Thor breathed out in relief.  
Little shit.  
He laughed, stroked himself.  
Loki's nimble fingers, stroking.  
No!  
Thor pulled his hand out.  
This was ridiculous. What was he doing?  
He thought of Jane. Her soft dark hair, high firm breasts. When they made love, it was always slow, sweet.  
 _(Loki would be electric_.)  
Thor groaned, moved into the bedroom, locking the door behind himself and lying on the bed, pulling his jeans down to his waist.  
Back in Asgard, before his coronation, he had overheard a couple of the palace guards talking.  
“You could fuck Loki blind and he'd still ask for more, that's what I'd bet.”  
Only, Thor never saw Loki take a partner. Though the lustful eyes of many of his kinsmen followed him wherever he went, he never seemed to notice, too absorbed in his books and magic.  
Yes, Thor thought now. He would be the kind of lover to beg, to tease. He'd do things to Thor that even Thor wouldn't consider.  
Like taking him in his mouth, while Thor sat on the throne.  
Thor moaned, reached for his erect cock and started to stroke.  
It felt wrong. Too wrong.  
And yet, he couldn't stop himself.  
Loki, looking up to him with his mischievous grin, then reaching with his own hand.  
Stroking, fast, hard, the way Thor liked.  
Loki leaning forward, sucking the tip, at first. Yes, he would take it slow. He'd kiss Thor's cock, worshipping it. Then he would take it into his mouth, and into his throat.  
I shouldn't be thinking this, Thor thought.  
Only, he felt currents of pleasure zap through him. Never, when with Jane, had he felt so aroused.  
This is wrong.  
Thor's cock would be massaging Loki's throat, pumping in and out and Loki would be moaning, desperate for more.  
And Thor would give it to him.  
“Oh, Loki...” Thor sighed. “Take it all the way down your throat.”  
He'd pump that throat hard, with his invading cock.  
“That's it, Loki. That's it! Take it, take it! Ah ah!”  
The zapping pleasure through his body reached a crescendo and cried out, feeling himself spill his seed, all over his stomach.  
As he came down, he growled in frustration. Damn Loki for having his effect on him!  
He zipped himself up, and stomped into the bathroom, turning on the shower.  
*  
“This is it?” Thor asked Jane. They were standing in the middle of a country lane, just south of Dorchester. A stray cow, in a field beside them, regarded them with interest.  
“According to my calculations, yes.”  
“Well... what time is it?”  
Jane looked at her watch. “Only a few minutes to go...” She paused. “I can't believe Loki faked his death. What a little shit.”  
Thor laughed. “That's exactly what I thought, when I found out.”  
He looked to her, with great fondness. Earlier, when she had arrived home, she had told him that she wanted to, what humans refer to as 'break up'. Thor took it literally and was rather horrified.  
“Why would you wish to achieve such a gruesome fate?”  
Jane quickly then told him that it meant that they would not be lovers, any more. She then rushed on, in seeming embarrassed fashion judging by the flush on her cheeks, saying that they were not right for each other. They were fond of each other, true, but love, true love was not there.  
“I concur.” Thor had said.  
Jane had appeared surprised. “Well, I thought you'd at least... argue with me. That's what usually happens when people break up with each other!”  
“But it is the truth! We do not feel true love for each other. Lust, from your side mainly, yes.”  
Jane's eyes had distinctly hardened at that. “But I am very fond of you. How about we attain a relationship without the intimacy?”  
He had then gone on to say that her timing could not be more perfect. He had to go back to Asgard, that very night.  
Jane then slapped him, hard, across the face. Though to him, it was as an earth mosquito biting a human, he could not help but feel a little astonished.  
“So,” Jane took him back to the present. “Will you be back in another two years, this time?”  
“I am part of the Avengers initiative, so I doubt it will take that long.”  
Jane shook her head. “See, this is why we can't be together. You're meant to say that you're coming back for me, not for the Avengers!”  
“I hope not to part in anger. I am fond of you, Jane.”  
Jane smiled a little. She looked a bit sad. “I know. I think we were just hoping for something from the other, that the other couldn't give. I think that's pretty common, in relationships that don't work out.”  
“Will you be alright? Will you find another man?”  
Jane shrugged. “I never needed a man, to be honest. My work is the most important thing to me.”  
Thor nodded. “I always thought that. You are at your most joyous, when you are working.”  
A whirlwind suddenly appeared, in the inky night sky, above. As they watched, it started to move down, towards them.  
“I will see you again.” He said, picking up her hand and kissing it.  
“Oh, you'd better.” She grinned, though a little sorrow still remained in her eyes. But Thor saw relief there, also.  
*  
Thor stormed through the doors leading to the throne room. For a moment, the illusion was complete. Odin sat before him. Only he was not surrounded by the usual guards and servants attending him.  
“Loki!” He shouted. There was a distinct slam, as the doors shut and bolted behind him. Then the image changed, became more slender, the white hair, growing longer, darker, the beard receding. Loki now sat before him, on the throne, as he had foreseen, favouring him with a very smug expression.  
And, as Thor had also foreseen, he stepped forward and smacked him, hard, across the face.  
Loki laughed. “I missed you too.”  
“Where is father?” Thor roared.  
“Oh I'll let him free in a moment. I thought that you and I could have some time alone together.”  
“I'm in no mood for games, Loki.”  
“No game.” Loki stood up. “Sit down, in the chair.”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Please?”  
Glaring at him, yet unable to resist his own curiosity, Thor sat down on the throne.  
For the first time, I am sitting on the throne, he thought, without amusement.  
Loki knelt before him.  
“Hail the king.”  
“Loki, what are you-?”  
Loki scuttled forward. “What do you think?”  
Thor jumped. Loki's hands were on his thighs, stroking, sending thrills of pleasure up his spine.  
“I know what you want.” Loki said, quietly. “I have seen it.”  
Thor gasped, feeling his leggings being undone, Loki grasp his cock in his hand.  
No this couldn't be happening. It had to be some kind of trick.  
“No trick.” Loki said. “I was keeping an eye on you, in midgard, didn't you know?” As he talked, his hand started to move up and down. Thor stared down at him, into his green eyes, enthralled.  
“Your very lacklustre love affair with Jane Foster. Then, this afternoon, after Frigga visited you... courteous of them to allow her to visit you and not me, but nevertheless...I saw what you did after...”  
Thor suddenly felt his face go very hot.  
“Well, I was desperate to get you back here. To do this.”  
He leant forward, and started kissing Thor's cock, first the tip, then down to the base. Thor stared, open mouthed. Loki looked up, grinning.  
“And this...” He replaced his lips with his tongue, swiping it up his cock, from the underside, swirling it around his balls.  
“And this...”  
And then, Thor felt himself go into the warmth of his mouth, moving further back, into his throat. He cried out, gripping Loki's hair, as the head started voraciously moving up and down.  
How does he do it without choking? Thor thought, but then decided that it didn't matter. He threw his head back and moaned, loudly. Usually, with Jane, he had been the quiet one, while she had moaned. But this was, this was pure ecstasy. He started thrusting his hips up and down, in time to Loki's movement.  
Suddenly, Loki pulled away.  
“Why did you stop?” Thor demanded.  
Loki grinned, and started swiftly removing his own clothes. Thor stared, ravenously at the exposed flesh, as it appeared. Finally, Loki stood, naked before him, his erect cock curving upwards from his body. Thor moved to go off the throne, determined to taste of it's musk.  
“Don't move!” Loki ordered.  
Thor watched, panting, as Loki swiped his tongue over his long fingers, then spread his legs wide, and slowly slid them into himself, moaning.  
“Get over here! Now!” Thor ordered.  
If Loki continued, it would all be over for Thor, before he even got to touch him again.  
Loki did as Thor bid, pushing Thor back onto the throne and hovering over him, legs stretched on either side of Thor's thighs.  
For a moment, Thor hesitated This was the Asgard Throne,. Was it truly righteous for them to be debasing it, like this?  
Then Loki pushed down, inching Thor slowly inside him, and all coherent thought disappeared. Thor reached for Loki's cock with one hand, and his hair with the other, pulling him forward for a kiss. His mouth tasted of the wild fruit that grew in the palace gardens.  
Loki moaned, and started to move, sliding himself up and down on Thor's cock. Thor pulled away from his mouth to kiss his neck, his hand stroking in motion with Loki's movements.  
“Oh yes!” Loki sighed, moving faster.  
“Ride me.” Thor whispered into his ear. “Faster.”  
Loki did as Thor bid, moving so fast now that it was surely painful for him. Thor now placed his hand on his hip, gripping it tightly. Loki now placed his hands on the back of the throne, on either side of Thor's head, steadying himself as he continued in his frantic movements.  
Thor always liked to pleasure his lovers first, before himself and resolved not to break precedent, now.  
“Release for me, Loki.” He ordered.  
Loki nodded. “As you wish. Ah ah!”  
Loki moaned, spilling his seed all over Thor' hand.  
“Ahh...” He sighed, leaning forward and breathing heavily against Thor's chest.  
Spent...Thor thought, remembering the vernacular he'd learnt, from earth.  
Still he had not completed, yet.  
Thor lifted him and turned them both, so Loki was now seated in the throne. He then pushed Loki's legs apart further, threw them over his chest, placed his own legs on the ground and stood up, leaning over him to thrust with pure abandonment.  
Loki laughed. “You surprise me, Thor.”  
“Why's that?” Thor asked, not giving up his pace.  
“I didn't think you could be so inventive.”  
He leant forward and started kissing Thor on the neck, hands travelling over his body.  
“I want to feel your seed spill inside me.” He whispered.  
Thor felt as though his body had an electrical charge strumming through it. He could not help the cries of ecstasy that ripped through his larynx, with every thrust.  
That he was doing this, taking Loki. That Loki was offering it. Needing it. It was no longer confined to his hand.  
“Loki... Loki!” He started to shout.  
Then he was overcome by pure bliss. He was aware of falling, something crashing beneath him, a shout of startled surprise, by Loki. Only he didn't notice, was too busy consumed by the great fire of passion, that spread out from his cock to engulf his entire body. He roared, feeling his speed spill, filling the tight channel. He pumped forward a few more times, feeling the pleasure gradually dissipate, as more seed spilled, before collapsing, on top of Loki. It was then that he realised that he was no longer upright, but rather, lying on the floor.  
Sitting up, he slowly removed himself from his lover, watching his seed spill down Loki's thigh. There was no doubt that he'd be up for round two, in a very short while.  
The throne lay in two pieces on the ground, the top half clearly broken from the base.  
“Well...” Loki likewise sat up. “I expect Odin will be pretty upset, when he discovers we broke the throne.”  
“I... didn't mean to.”  
“I could see that. You were overcome.”  
Odin.  
Thor stood up, pulling up his pants and retying them.  
“You will release him from whatever spell you have placed him under.”  
“Can I at least get dressed, first?”  
Thor watched him step over to his clothes. It was an utterly vexatious that he could despise someone so, and yet want to repeatedly fornicate with them.  
“We simply will not tell him, the reason why the throne broke. We will say it was an accident.”  
“It was.”  
“An accident _not_ caused by our lovemaking.”  
Loki shrugged. It was such a human expression that Thor realised he must have picked it up, while on earth. Recalling Loki's actions on Jane's planet reminded him of why he despised him.  
“After I have released Odin he will, undoubtedly, send me back to my prison.” Loki said.  
Thor noticed that, while he had picked up his clothes, he had not actually changed into them, yet.  
“If you would like to make love again, then this is the time to do so.”  
Thor moaned, with titillated frustration. As much as he was aware that Loki had to be punished, and the order rebalanced, he could feel himself becoming erect, wanting that body, once more. He started to removed his own clothes. Loki grinned victoriously.  
“Perhaps we could go a third or forth time. We could go a dozen times. As long as you wish.”  
Thor decided that he did, indeed, wish to go for a very long time.  
Certainly, they would free Odin from wherever Loki was keeping him.  
But, his eyes roamed over Loki's body, once more.  
For now, their father would keep.

Fin.


End file.
